Dimensions
by Nebessa Anita Lolita
Summary: 'Wait, reality check...' you thought to yourself, 'Natsume isn't real... he isn't real.' Or at least, that's what you think. Natsume x Reader.


**A/N: This is a for Genesis Kaye, my best friend. Forgive me if everyone here is a little bit OOC, it's because I never watched Gakuen Alice (except the first episode) and I used the wiki for reference. So yeah. This is a Reader Insert, so this is basically you. In the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

You slumped on your couch after a whole day of school. It was tiring, and the teachers showered you... with paperwork. It was horrible, but you were glad it's Friday. You grabbed the TV remote and turned on your television set. You were hoping to catch your favorite... aaaand it's already done.

You sighed heavily as you thought of something you want - no, need - to do. You need something that could relax you and could kill time (and no, I don't mean destroy your clocks) while you're at it. Then one thing struck your mind.

_Gakuen Alice! _That name swirled around your head, and you loved it. Gakuen Alice is your favorite anime, and you think it deserves to be in the top of the charts. While this, you positioned yourself in a comfortable position, facing your laptop/computer. You quickly typed in your favorite website to watch anime, and scanned for that certain name. You spotted it and clicked it, all hyped up.

Okay, fine. You watched this anime so many times, but you can't just erase that excitement you feel every time you watched it. You like it, love it, adore it, and just go all Yuno Gasai to defend it. Maybe. You haven't watched another anime since, and you aren't intending to anyways. The fandom is really neat, and you felt comfortable with it. The fan fictions aren't that bad anyways-

But all of this thought was cut off when that certain guy entered on-screen. You immediately switched to fangirl mode.

_NATSUME HYUUGA~! _You screamed in your mind, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. You don't care if he's real, or just an anime character, but you loved him, I don't know... OH SO MUCH.

Natsume is better that any guy you had a crush on. You know him so much (don't forget to thank Google) that he feels so real...

_omgit'sNatsumeomghe'sgorgeousNatsumepleasegetoutof thescreenandmarrymepleaseNatsume _This ran in your mind. LOL. Just... LOL.

His raven black hair and ruby red eyes just take over your senses. If only he could be real and sweep you off your feet, dance with him in Cinderella style. You could feel yourself being drawn together... Your lips attracted like a magnet...

"(_Your Name_)! Dinner!"

Why does dinner strike at the most inconvenient times?

"Coming!" You shouted back, paused the video, and ran off. A few steps from your electronic device and you realize you were hungry. Very hungry.

You finally arrived in front of the dinner table, stomach rumbling.

* * *

Meanwhile, despite of that certain paused state of the episode, the characters on-screen - Mainly Natsume - began to move themselves. But they weren't following the real episode's plot or anything, the moved on their own. Mikan was on-screen too, and both characters are breaking the fourth wall.

"She's watching us - particularly you - again," Mikan said, barely inaudible.

Natsume looked beyond the monitor screen, to see the whole scenery outside his world. You left for dinner a while ago, and he knows.

He and you live in different dimensions and different worlds. Natsume is quite aware that his world is the one doesn't exist in yours. However, he could move, talk and think freely, just like you.

All he wants was to be with you, but it will defy all laws that was set. He felt his heart being poked by the thought.

"She watched us again," Natsume smiled, with a little pink hint in his cheeks, "She's been loyal to our anime for so long..."

"Natsume..." Mikan observed the boy quietly, "Natsume... do you li-"

"Yes," he nods before Mikan could even finish, "I favored her than the rest. She's just..."

"I pity you though," She cut him off, "Your romance is impossible, but it actually defies all odds."

He only sighed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Both immediately froze.

* * *

Well, you finished your dinner earlier just to catch on your anime. You sat on your chair and unpaused your video. It continued as usual, and you fangirled... as usual.

"One... more... episode..." you yawned. It was almost 10 at night, for chrissake! Go to bed already! But no, not even I, your beautiful narrator can stop you /shot

Not unusually, you felt your eyelids grow heavy, and you finally gave in to sleep. You leaned on the table the laptop/computer was sitting on, and lazily drifted to dreamland slowly, hoping you'll dream about you and Natsume.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume then stopped their dialogues and looked at you. The episode was still on playing on the beginning, but it didn't surprise them.

"She's peaceful," Mikan giggled quietly, trying hard not to wake you.

"She is." His ruby red eyes seemed to soften, "Would you mind if I just... you know..? I'm not going to get out there completely."

"Sure," She adjusts her twin tails, "Just don't wake her up."

A flat pixelated hand went outside the screen. Then came half of his two-dimensional body. Natsume observed you carefully, then reached out to pat your head. He then moved his hand to you cheek, caressing it. He tried to memorize the soft texture you had, and how he want to be like you.

"Good night," he whispered, the morphed back into the screen.

* * *

You suddenly opened your eyes, realizing you've fallen asleep. You look back at the monitor, and saw that the episode was still playing.

"That's weird..." you remarked, "Someone just touched me... or something..."

"Well, off to bed!" you finally said, much to the relief of your awesome narrator /shot

You paused the video first, right at a shot where Natsume was alone. You thought he's looking at you, and his eyes seems to spark with hidden emotion.

"G'night Natsume," you smiled at the character.

_Wait, reality check_, you suddenly thought, _Natsume is not real. He's not real._

If you only looked closely before you closed your browser, you could have spotted a faint smile over his face and a little teardrop at the corner of his eye.

* * *

**A/N: I swear it was much more sad and romantic in my head. It got tangled, and I did my Araling Panlipunan (Social Studies) Project at the same time, so the plot is a whole bloody mess.**

**I'm looking forward for your reviews. Good? Bad? Love? Hate? Kaye, did I nail you? XD /shot**

**I think I'm going to make a Hetalia version of this.**


End file.
